


Candles

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [15]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Post All That Remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Sebastian adds a name to the Memorial board.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).

> Goddesstiera asked: 12: candles for SebHawke

The Memorial Wall grows with names and letters, red candles both lit and lightless scattered along the steps. The size of it nearly covers the entirety of the dedicated Chantry wall, and it only grows, Sisters and believers tacking up trinkets and names as Kalea stands at the far end, hands clenched by her side as she takes in the magnitude of it. 

“Is it … Have we really lost so many?”

Sebastian nods at her side, standing close but not enough to brush against her. “We started it when the Blight hit, but …” 

So many people, gone. “My mother …?”

“She added your sister’s name, so I thought it only right to add hers beside it.” He reaches out, cautiously, his fingers sliding over her knuckles until she unfurls her fists to crush his hand in hers. Not quite ready to find her family among the deceased, she leans into his touch, simply grateful for his existence. 


End file.
